


Stripes and spots

by Natalie_the_chimera



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Novelization, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_the_chimera/pseuds/Natalie_the_chimera
Summary: “A chimera?” Cedric was looking straight to wide yellow eyes with slit pupils. He had heard about those strange abominations of fools, who wanted to play with nature, but it was the first time he actually saw one.
Relationships: Cedric/Natalie
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Полосы и пятна](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682762) by Orochi Hebi. 



_“Run, you idiot!”_

The familiar voice still rings in her ears, making her to move, to get away from home, which had turned into burning Hell. She runs aimlessly, chocking on the smoke, afraid that the all-consuming fire will rush after her to devour.

_“Get her! Get that bitch!”_

Armed people get on her way. She can smell the blood, dripping from their blades. They killed him...Cut him down like a dog, and now it’s her turn! She isn’t scared anymore, she is angry, mad, FURIOUS! She sees red andthe last thing she remembers are their screams of pain and agony.

***

The only thing lord Cedric wanted now was to return to the castle, sleep in comfortable bed and eat normal food instead of soldier’s rations and whatever they manage to caught. With the group of soldiers he went to the small village, which wasn’t even on Meridian’s maps, to seize rebels hiding there and to punish those who could help them.Public execution would be the best decision. But there was a problem: Cedric has heard rumors that an alchemist lived in this village. Locals believed that he was poisoning water in their well, making their cattle sick, kidnapping children and practising the “evil magic” in his hut at night. What a nonsense... But the fact that an alchemist could be helping rebels was quite unpleasant.

Suddenly Cedric caught a smell of something heavy and bitter. Ash, smoke and blood. Not the best combination. He soon found the reason of the last one: two corpses, dressed in rebel’s rags and still warm. They were almost teared to pieces, covered with marks of claws and fangs. It looked like these two were killed by wild animals, but the fire would scare them off.

_“Either the creatures weren’t afraid of fire, or it wasn’t the animals_ ” Something was clearly wrong. Cedric saw a hut nearby, or what’s left of it. There was a strange figure sitting near, dressed in burned rags and covered in ash. It looked like human but when lord got closer, he saw a long tail, covered in brown spots and mud. The creature turned it’s head and... cat ears?

_“A chimera?”_ Cedric was looking straight to wide yellow eyes with slit pupils. He had heard about those strange abominations of fools, who wanted to play with nature, but it was the first time he actually saw one. Lord prepared for attack but the creature was just sitting on the ground and shaking.

“W-water...” It suddenly whimpered.

_“Did it just... talked?”_

Two strange corpses, a burned down hut and now a talking chimera. And Cedric thought that nothing has left in this world that could surprise him!

“You can talk? Do you undersstand what I’m ssaying?” He hissed. Chimera didn’t answer but also didn’t make any attempts to flee or attack.The soldiers behind Cedric started whispering, confused and not knowing what to do and waiting for orders.

“W-water...Please...” It sobbed louder like it’s life depended on it. And it did. Cedric’s next order will decide it’s fate. But lord needed the creature alive: if it can talk, then it could tell what happened. But it was useless to make it talk right now: it was too afraid and probably not able to remember anything.

“Give me a flassk” Cedric turned to one of the soldiers. “And sset camp!”

***

“Thank you. For the water” When she saw a giant snake and armed guards, chimera thought that they came after her. But looks like noone was going to kill her. Not yet.

“I ssee, you feel better now” Cedric looked at her. He managed to look at the chimera closer: she was a strange mixture of a cat, a lizard and a human with cat ears and tail covered with scales. Her curly hair was covered in mud. Lord also noticed a big red stone on her neck. Quite an expensive one. “Do you know who I am?”

“Yes. You’re lord Cedric, the right hand man of prince Phobos” She looked surprised. “You are here because of the fire? I-I will tell everything I know!”

“I heard newss that there are rebelss.” Looks like he found a cooperative witness. “Do you know anything about it?”

She nodded.

“They came here about a week ago. Started their bullshit about “freedom”, yelled about tyranny and so on. Locals believed them, started giving them their food and money. Master refused to do that, tried to convince them that all of that was lies”

“Masster? The alchemisst?”

“They didn’t like us much. And after that everyone just went crazy! These bastards told them that we are spies of prince!”

“Did they burned the hut?”

Chimera suddenly frowned and stared into the burning fire. But Cedric needed answers and he didn’t want to use brutal force. It will only scare her even more.

“What’ss your name?” “It’s Natalie, M’lord...” she turned back to him, lowering her head like she was sorry for her silence. “Natalie, I need to know what happened here. How the fire sstarted?”

“At night...” she started nervously. “... someone knocked at the door. When Master opened it, one of these bastards stabbed him with a sword, and those who were outside, threw burning torches on the roof. Everything was on fire, Master told me to run and I ran and then the roof collapsed... I ran away but Master...he...”

Her voice trembled and she was ready to burst into tears when Cedric stopped her. 

“That’ss enough” He knew that the alchemist was dead. But there still was a thing. “I found two bodiess nearby. Wass it you who killed them?”

“Yes” She nodded with some strange fire in her eyes. “I killed them”

Cedric couldn’t believe it. Natalie didn’t looked strong. Or was her anger and urge of vengence so strong that she was able to kill two men with bare hands? Well, at least there is less rebel scum now.

“You will be rewarded for your help, Natalie”

“There is a door to the basement. Please, take everything you will find there”

Cedric frowned. What if all of this was a trap and chimera worked for rebels? It’s easy to make a sad story. But why burning the entire hut just for the small group of soldiers? And the fear in her eyes was pretty real. Meanwhile soldiers finished cleaning the ruins and found the basement.

“Don’t you need it more?” lord asked the chimera.

“For what? I have no place to live and the locals will just kill me because of my...Well, you see why” she answered. It was really dangerous for her to stay here, among wild forests and bogs, without any help. 

“Maybe, prince Phobos would be interested in her? And if his mood is terrible, he will lash his anger on her first...”

Suddenly they heard a sound of breaking glass. Soldiers were scratching their heads, standing near to the broken crate with some vials. Cedric hissed through his teeth about some ”imbecciles” but when he opened his mouth to shout at them...

“Careful, you idiots! These are delicate things, not sandbags!” Natalie snapped, showing her sharp teeth. But only for a second. Knowing that it was the wrong time to show anger, she lowered her head once more. 

_“What an interesting creature indeed”_ Cedric found such behaviour quite amusing.

***

Questioning the locals didn’t bring him anything. Everyone have seen the fire but no one — people who has started it.

_“If the treasury was robbed, no one will see anything, but everyone will notice a prostitute coming out of some noble’s quarters...”_ Cedric didn’t even try asking questions about rebels, he wouldn’t get any answers anyway. Natalie walked near him, and lord could see hateful stares directed to her. Looks like the crowd was dissapointed that she managed to survive and only a giant snake-monster was saving her from the angry mob. 

_“So, what do I got? No money, no home, Master is dead and now they are taking me straight to the tyrant everyone hates. Where did I turn wrong?...”_ Natalie thought, sitting in the wagon with a small piece of bread in her hands. But she wasn’t hungry at all. Her whole life just turned upside down. _“Fucking rebels... I wish you all will die!”_

She managed to kill only two of them and too fast. And she failed to save her Master... Maybe it would be better if she stayed with him and died in the fire? Better then sitting in this wagon not knowing what will happen? What if lord will change his mind and just left her in the middle of nowhere? Or prince won’t like her answer or appearance and throw her in jail or to the mines? Phobos was famous among people for acting like a petty tyrant. Trying not to think about er fate, Natalie looked at lord Cedric, who sat in front of her in his human form and slept.

_“He doesn’t look like that giant snake, who can kill me with a snap of his fingers”_ chimera pinched her cheek _“What the hell am I thinking about?”_

She already could see the capital and a grim castle nearby. The castle where everything will be decided...

***

Phobos looked at the creature standing before the throne with lazy interest. Last few days in the castle were boring: reports, requests and more reports, which he threw on Cedric. Why prince should do all this boring stuff, when he has servants? Unfortunately, Cedric had to left because of the rebels and Phobos had to deal with daily routine on his own which he didn’t like. The ruler should rule and servants should do what he orders them to do.

Despite boring auditions with peasants, Phobos was in nice mood lately. He finally got information about his missed sister, after all these years! But this scum with their narrow minds, they were asking for such nonsense!

" _Larveks are killing our hoogongs!"_

_"There is a Kaiteem in the lake!"_

_"People are missing in sands of Torus Filney!"_

Phobos was fed up with all of it. After his sister was kidnapped and Meridian lost it's Heart, it was slowly dying and filling with filthy creatures. Anyway, all of it was fault of rebels and this rabble, serves them right! When prince heard about Cedric's return, he was happy that the adviser will take all there routine on himself. But lord wasn't alone.

'What is _that_ , Cedric?" the creature, standing before him, wasn't a shapeshifter — too unnatural. But it was quite curious: a mix of a young woman, a cat and a lizard. It twitched it's cat ear nervously.

"We found a burned hut, my prince, it belonged to the alchemist, who lived in that village. This... woman is his creation and she claims that a week ago rebels came there and it was them who started the fire. Cedirc noticed prince's...decent mood.But any second he could get disappointed or angry, so lord shouldn't hesitate with his report.

"So, she is a chimera?" Phobos smirked. Have the alchemists finally manage to create something that can think and talk? The day wasn't boring anymore. "And she can talk? So let's prove it".

Natalie was silent. It would be rude to interrupt them, especially — the prince.

"Tell about everything that happened" Cedric said, making sure that it will be bad for her to stay like that.

"Y-yes..."

Phobos was surprised. The chimera actually talks! She told him everything trying not to call rebels the most vulgar names. After all, they were in the castle and not in some tavern. Phobos found amusing how she was looking at him, watching every change on his face, every his move. She was afraid and nervous but tried not to show it. The alchemist put lots of effort in her, usually such creatures was just brainless animals and lived less then a few months.

"So you sat on a stone till the morning, waiting for the royal guards? What a docile creature you are! Lucky for you, the rebels didn't have reinforcements, or they could loot your previous owner's house. Speaking of them... How exactly they died?"

Natalie's eye twitched but she hoped no one saw that because of the lightning behind the stained windows. She didn't expect compassion from him, but the prince was simply mocking at her grief! Oh yes, it wasn't him, who has lost his home, it wasn't him, who could get in jail or executed because of saying something wrong!

"I could demonstrate you their corpses, but unfortunately there was nothing to demonstrate" her sarcasm went on its own "I can't remember all the details, Your Majesty, but I can assure you that their death was slow and painful"

Phobos laughed. He liked her voice: she can bite but knows her place. And her hate for rebels can be useful. 

"Oh, so the alchemist's pet can also dissect corpses? Is that true, Cedric?" prince looked at his adviser. Natalie regretted not having eyes on her back. Lord stood right behind her and she couldn't turn her head. Turning her eyes away from Phobos meant showing your fear. But he and Cedric probably knew that she was afraid.

" _Please, change the subject, talk to him about something else..."_

"I suppose, she can, my prince"

" _Are you kidding me?! Are they going to make me dissect a real human corpse right now?! Or...Or even a living being?..."_

Looking at Phobos being in mood, Cedric thought that he was dreaming, still sitting in that old cart. Anyway, prince lost his interest to him, looking at chimera.

"And what else can you do? Maybe you even know something about alchemy?" 

"Depends on what do you need. Bombs, potions, lotions, perfumes..."

"Is that true, Cedric?" Phobos lifted his hand, making her to stop. She knows alchemy and hates rebels, that was enough. Lord nodded. He remembered how the chimera made a potion from leftovers from the hut and drank it in one gulp. When he asked her what was that, she said that it was a sedative.

_"If that was a poison, she wouldn't stand here now"_

"Your new friend is full of talents, Cedric" Phobos smiled(!) "Alchemy, surgery, science... I think you understand that dirty plebs wont appreciate your doings, thinking only with bias and superstitions, especially after you'd killed some of their beloved rebels. I think I can find a job for you"

It was so funny to look in her widened eyes. Phobos liked her reaction and that she understands that she got an offer she cant reject.

"Cedric, since you have brought her here, she will be under your command now. Show her the laboratory in the armory, it has been empty for a long time. And I will need your reports, proving that she makes herself useful. By the way, you still haven't introduced her to me"

"My name is Natalie, Your Majesty" it still wasn't a time to relax, prince could change his mind any moment. But he would probably forget her name after she will leave the throne room. "It's a big honor for me, I... I promise that I wont fail neither you nor Lord Cedric"

"Natalie..." Phobos made a pause, like he was savoring her name? and gave chimera a cold smile. "I hope, you understand what honor I'm giving you, allowing to live and work in the castle. So you better not disappoint me"

She just nodded, looking at him with gratitude. For him this was better then any words.

"Go now. And Cedric... Give an order to wash her nicely. Her rags reek of cinder"

Leaving the throne room Natalie thought that rumors about Phobos, throwing anyone who kneels before the throne, to mines or to the prison — are total bullshit.

_"But still, he is an asshole..."_


	2. A is for Adaptation

Natalie liked the quiet and peaceful life she used to live. Gathering herbs in the nearby forest, helping Master with his work, watching him dealing with all these serums, flacks and powders, delivering the order, buying something to eat in the local stock. She didn’t pay much attention to the glares and whisperers: chimera knew that they will come to her and Master anyway to get medicine from diseases because there is no choice. And, until there is money, it’s possible to ignore hateful rumors. Unfortunately, she couldn’t ignore her burnt down home, Master’s death and that she is now working for the evil tyrant.

***

Cedric walked fast, really fast, and Natalie tried to catch up with him, thinking that under his mantle he had his tail instead of legs. Lord led her somewhere, through dark corridors and chimera tried to memorize the way because next time nobody would be guiding her. Finally, Cedric stopped near the wooden door, leading to the servants’ quarters, opened it, pushed chimera inside saying only “Clean her up”. The door closed and Natalie stood looking at maidens, who were staring at her with pure confusion in their eyes.

“What are you looking at? Haven’t you heard the order?” a stout woman appeared. “You two, get the water. And you…” she pointed at the chimera. “… take your rags off. Lord Cedric is waiting”

After she dealt with her clothes, Natalie got into the wooden tub.

“Oh, what a mess…” said the woman, seeing how the foam in the tub turned pitch black. “Like you came straight from the coal mines. What’s your name, girl?”

“It’s Natalie, M’lady…”

“Come on, do I look like a lady to you? Call me just Trill”

“As you say, Trill” said the chimera, nervously looking at her belongings, especially — her pendant. What if someone would want to steal it? But looks like the servants were more interested in her then in her things. Meanwhile Trill tried to get through her tangled hair. “S-sorry, I’ve just got here and...”

“Yes, I’ve already heard about some new strange beast in the castle” Trill laughed. “Rumors here are spreading fast, get used to it”

After splashing her with water, the servants helped her to dress up and pushed behind the door, where Cedric was waiting for her.

“Don’t see much difference, but you look better now” now Natalie didn’t look like a strange creature, covered in mud and cinder, just like a strange creature: beige scales with brown spots (it wasn’t mud after all), curly hair and wide face with big eyes. “Let’s go”

She needed new clothes, so he took her to the storage room, pushing again behind the door.

“Here. Put it on, it must fit” the woman inside gave Natalie a dress like ones that maidens wear, and then saw a pendant on her neck. “What is that? Give it here, no trinkets foe servants”

“It’s not yours, hands off…” chimera growled, catching her hand. Like she will allow someone to take away the most precious thing that has left!

“Y-you brat!” the woman yelped.

“What’s going on here?” Cedric opened the door because of the noise, thinking what was taking the chimera so long. Natalie squealed, covering herself up with dress she tried to put on, but couldn’t do it because of her tail.

“I forgot that she isn’t human” he sighed, looking at the woman. “Give her pants or something"

After he left, she gave Natalie the smallest pants and pushed her behind the door.

“She was trying to steal my pendant” chimera scoffed getting lord’s attention. Cedric knew that among servants were rebels and their agents, but Phobos put all efforts in searches for his sister. No one even knew if she was still alive. Anyway, someone should check the storage rooms. “I can’t believe that even here can be thieves!”

“Where did you get it anyway?” Cedric thought about it when they were in the cart, but then he wouldn’t get an answer from her, because of her shock. “A peasant can’t allow such jewelry, have you stolen it?”

“Master made it for me” Natalie got offended with his words. She almost got robbed, and he thinks that she is a robber! Suddenly she stopped, nervously looking around and hoping nobody is watching. “Are you taking me to the arsenal?”

“Yes” he nodded.

“Then I’ll explain everything there. Without…eardroppers.”

“Is she hiding something?” asked his curiosity.

“It can be a trap!” answered his paranoia.

“Shut up both…” grumped his exhaustion. If chimera managed to pass Phobos’ audition, she is smart enough not to distract him for some nonsense. And if she tries to attack him, he will snap her neck before this stray cat shows her claws.

  
***

The laboratory where he took her, looked really abandoned: dust, spider web everywhere. Chimera even managed to notice a mouse, sneaking in the dark corner. But everything from her basement was already here (if those morons didn’t manage to break anything else).

“Behind the door on the opposite side are your quarters. Get a quick rest but not for too long, the servant will bring you the instructions. And it will be better for you to do everything in time” Cedric turned around and was about to leave, when Natalie grabbed him by the sleeve. “Ah yes, what did you want to tell me?”

Making sure that he is looking, she touched the red stone on her neck and it glowed. Lord saw the human girl with freckles and yellow glowing eyes — the only things that reminded about her beast form.

“So you are a shapeshifter?” looks like she had a lot of surprises. But Natalie shook her head.

“Unfortunately, it’s just an illusion. Master made this pendant for me to be sure that I can go outside and folks won’t be throwing rocks at me” her face twitched, revealing her true form for a second. The illusion wasn’t perfect. “Now you know the story”

“If that’s all, you can go. For now”

When the door closed behind Cedric’s back, causing a cloud of dust, Natalie fell on an old chair, which made a screaking noise.

“Too much of everything for such a short period of time…” she shook her still wet hair wanting to drink something: sleeping potion or even a medical alcohol. But lord wouldn’t be pleased to hear that the new alchemist wastes materials for personal goals. He brought her here, he is responsible for her and it would be her head to roll first.

“I don’t even know what to do, but already think about the worst!” she jumped, coughing from dust. She definitely needs to clean up here first. “Maybe I should go and ask him to send a maiden? Pff, of course… He will sent a personal maid to me and give a bag of gold in addition! Fine, better go and see my room”

The room was quite big with the minimum of furniture. Something told Natalie that she will be coming here only to eat and sleep, but she wasn’t sure even in that.

“Hey, there are even pots to grow something. Quite useful” her window showed the royal garden. Ironical. Someone knocked at her door and chimera activated her pendant, knowing that there will be clueless staring again. Behind the door stood the young boy, about ten years old. He was looking at her, wanting to see a “strange beast” the whole castle was speaking about.

 _“Sorry kiddo, but it’s just me”_ Natalie thought with a smile.

“Are… Are you the new alchemist?” the boy asked with eyes full of disappointment.

“Yep. And who you thought it will be? A child of lurden and larvek?” she smirked showing her real face. “Fine, _that_ is me, kid”

He looked at her taken by surprise but then said with slight disappointment:

“I thought you will be cooler. Like Lizard Lord…” 

_“That actually hurts…”_

“And I thought that there will be someone older, but here we are” she scoffed. “Fine, did the “Lizard Lord” send you?”

The boy nodded and gave her the scroll.

“Gotta run or others will eat all soup in the kitchen. Bye, Cat lady!”

Natalie smiled, watching him run, and then heard her hungry stomach. But if she go now, there will be hardly any leftovers left for her.

“Looks like no supper today” she sighed looking at the scroll. Looks like lord bothered to look at notes from the basement: chimera already knew everything on le list. But she must do everything before… tomorrow morning.

“Well, he was right, looks like such things here are normal” of course she was afraid of failing, because in that case there is only one way for her — to the mines. Or to the prison. Or even to the gallows. But she could understand such harsh deadlines: there is no place for unreliable people (and others), even if she is new here doesn’t give her any indulgences. And those rumors about rebels in the castle, who probably already know that she is here…

“Enough of that! Less talking, more working!” she went to the storage room. Natalie didn’t want to see that rude woman again, but she needed materials and she’s gonna get them.

  
***

Cedric looked at the pile of orders and documents which wasn’t becoming smaller at all. Phobos didn’t wanted to busy himself with such, because sitting on a throne and giving orders was much more interesting.

“More complains about larvek’s attacks and bad harvest because of downpours. Like I can do something to deal with that” he through another paper to the fireplace, thinking that with all that waste paper he doesn’t need wood at all. “And Phobos decided to threw this chimera on me. Like I have nothing else to do.”

He didn’t know, why he remembered about her so suddenly. But thinking about it was better than writing a renouncement for another arrogant aristocrat.

“I need to check her tomorrow. Maybe send a spy after her. If everything she told to me and prince was lies, and she just wanted to steal something and run…” Cedric rubbed the bridge of the nose wearily. “But she was acting pretty humble, didn’t even ask any questions. And if she was a thief, then wouldn’t show me her pendant. How smart of her to reveal her secret to me”

But even if she didn’t do anything (except the accident in the storage room), he couldn’t trust her yet.

“The time will show. And it would be better for her to keep her promise and not disappoint me"


	3. B is for Blast

"I hope, you brought good news, Cedric" said Phobos, while lord was kneeling before the throne. He already knew what prince wished to hear, but instead of it Cedric only had another reports. Would prince be interested in another stolen provision cart? Or maybe he wants to hear about an attempt of rebellion in the stone quarry, or that villagers became ill because of the rotten water in the well? Fortunately, Phobos gave him the topic. "How is your protegee doing?"

Cedric hid his smile behind the mantle sleeve. At first he thought that chimera won't be able to do the task and he couldn't give her more time that just one night. But she exceed his expectations by doing even more then he needed. The only problem were her reports, she couldn't write them at all.

 _"If she doesn't want to lose her job, she will have to do everything normally"_ he thought, getting new orders from Phobos.

***

The castle kitchen was noisy, everyone was busy preparing meals for the nobles, also trying to take a bite for themselves. Chimera looked at her untouched tasteless soup, she didn't want to eat, not because of the soup but because of sleepless nights and burning midnight oil. Natalie tried her best not to fall asleep right in the bowl.

"Is anyone hungry? I have some" she looked around noticing the boy she met earlier, who brought her the orders. His name was Bo, as she remembered.

"Are you sure you don't want it, Cat lady?" the boy asked, looking hungrily at soup. Chimera shook her head, giving him the bowl and he ran away and soon Natalie lost him among other workers. She actually got along with him nicely. Bo was a kid, who liked to ask silly questions like "Can you catch mice, Cat lady?", and because of that it was easy to communicate with him. "Getting along well, I see" her ears twitched, when she heard Trills' voice. Natalie met her only at the kitchen when it was time to eat, but it was difficult to forget that jolly woman. There was something... charming in her. "But you look pale, are you all right?" Natalie touched her nose bridge. The invigorating potion she made in the morning had already stopped working.

_"Need to make more of that..."_

" I'm just... feeling a bit sleepy. Working hard and so on" chimera tried to make a smile, pretending that everything is ok. It didn't work. "Well, everything here is totally new for me, and I just can't get used to it"

She didn't want to lie to Trill, everything really was different: more people, more rules and more, much more work, taking away her sleep. Natalie still remembered how lord Cedric had found her fallen asleep right on her desk, what a shame! It was good for her that she did all her tasks before and at least she knew what potions and explosions she needed to make, unlike writing reports. No matter how many times she wrote them, they were unreadable.

"And what's your story, Trill? How had you end up in the castle?" chimera asked, wanting to know were servants brought here by force or could they work there at their own will? Trill sit next to her, wiping her hands with her apron.

"It's a long story, girl. I've been working here since our dear queen Weira was alive" Natalie looked at her surprised. It had been 13 years since these times, but Trill didn't look old, not even a wrinkle!

_"Maybe she was a child back then?"_

"It was totally different when Weira was on the throne?" chimera asked, but then thought that she said something stupid. But Trill gave her a warm smile.

"Yes, Meridian was beautiful under her rule until her son decided to take the throne. The only thing that gives me hope is that rebellion fights against the tyrant and that his sister is alive and now is hidden somewhere behind the Veil"

Natalie couldn't believe her ears. Trill was with these rebels, these killers and marauders! She wanted to tell Cedric or even prince Phobos about this but she couldn't do it yet. Only words were not enough, she needed solid proofs.

"By the way... Would you like to help?" woman suddenly placed her hand on chimeras' shoulder, squeezing it too tightly for a friendly gesture. That was...unnerving, even frightening. "Such a talented alchemist shouldn't bury herself serving Phobos"

_"What?!"_

"You know, I had a family. But my husband died in the mines and son was killed by soldiers. You have someone you care about, don't you, girl?" Trill squeezed her shoulder tighter, looking Natalie right in the eyes with a strange blank stare. How this kind and jolly woman could be so strong? "You want them to be safe, don't you?

_"The olny person I wanted to stay safe was killed by bastards you love so much!"_

"N-no!" chimera managed to throw off the hand, worrying that her voice was louder then she thought, but the kitchen was so crowded that no one heard it. Natalie didn't want attention of others but now she needed to make a excuse so Trill won't make her a scapegoat. "Sorry, but...I just can't. They will suspect me first because I'm new here and then get to others"

"Ah yes, I forgot that you've become lord Cedric's protegee..." Trill said that with despise in her voice, but then returned to her friendly self. "In that case, you're right. And...just forget about this conversation"

With that words she left and chimera stayed alone, with only one thought:

_"What the hell was that?..."_

***

He maid another jump and could already saw the window, leading to the armory.

_"Perfect!"_

The guards were deeply sleeping, snoring so loudly that the whole castle could her them. That was perfect for Caleb. He sneaked to the nearest crate and opened it.

"Phobos takes our weapons to use against us..." he muttered, looking at the swords in the crate but his main goal wasn't them. Caleb took the bow, which belonged to his friends' father (a nice trophy!) and looked around, searching for the barrels with gunpowder, but couldn't find them anywhere.

 _"Did they moved it to another place? Damn it!"_ he was going to leave empty handed when stumbled on the small crate, filled with...

 _"Bombs?"_ Caleb took a small ball with a fuse. It was clear now, where the gunpowder went, but how Phobos managed to get these?

"You! Stop right there!" one of the guards, who came into the arsenal was so not on time, rising an alarm. It was time to get out of there before the whole army with Scaley face will know he is here. Caleb jumped on the crates to the window grabbing a torch, lit the fuse and threw the ball under guards' feet. He barely managed to jump out when it exploded, making the walls shake.

"Damn, I needed to take more of these" Caleb was shocked, looking at the smoke while he was swimming out of the muddy water. Looks like he failed to obtain a very powerful weapon, but Phobos failed to have it too.

***

Natalie was holding the door knob of her room, wanting to have a quick nap, when an explosion came, covering her with smoke and dust.

 _"No... No. No! NO!"_ she dashed to the arsenal, thinking about the worst. There was nothing left, only weapon, melted from the heat, broken crates and soldier's bodies, smelling with smoke, blood and burned meat. Just like _that night...._

"What'sss happened here?" she heard Cedrics' voice and stepped aside so he won't hit her accidently. On the first sight there were no survivors, but then they heard a weak cough. One of soldiers was still alive! But before Cedric got closer to him, chimera jumped at the poor bastard, grabbing his chest belt.

"Who did this?! Who fucking did this?! Speak!" she yelled, shaking him like a rag doll. Cedric stood aside, not interrupting her. He already knew who was able to do this, but stayed silent. 

"The rebel...brat..." were mans' last words. Chimera loosed her grip, these words were enough for her. Even here, behind the solid castle walls, she wasn't safe from this rebel scum.

"Fuck..." she sobbed, being on the edge of hysteria. All her sleepless work was destroyed in a few seconds. When lord pushed her to the soldiers with his tail, she didn't struggle.

"Take her to the infirmary" even if chimera was wounded, Cedric didn't have time foe her. He needed to catch the rebel who did this, before it is too late.

In the infirmary Natalie was given a cup with something muddy and healers left her alone on a bench.

"At least they didn't throw me away" she sniffed the cup. It smelled with herbs that are usually used in sedatives and painkillers, but Natalie didn't know who made this potion, and it was made quite poorly.

"What a blast..." chimera heard two maids talking in the hall. " _She_ was the only one who survived"

It was easy to guess that they were talking about her, after all she was found unharmed.

"Maybe she was the one who did it"

"You're kidding..."

"Think about it! She appeared here only a few weeks ago and they made her an alchemist and gave her access to the arsenals! I also saw her near lord Cedric a lot!"

Their voices became quieter, looks like girls went further wishing to tell others these lies. Natalie wanted to jump up and follow them but what's the point? If she starts defending herself, it will only make them more sure that she is one to blame.

" _Now they are going to tell everyone, and sooner or later prince will hear it too"_ chimera got up, looking in the cup one more time and, making sure nobody's looking, poured it to the nearest tub, filled with bloody rags. She could make better anyway.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alive!" the door opened letting Trill in. "This blast shook us all, and I heard that your room was near. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes..." after that strange chat in the kitchen Natalie thought that Trill will avoid her, thinking that chimera is a "tyrant fan", but looks like woman really worried about her. It was...nice? But she already could know about the gossips. "You probably heard that I..."

"You're talking about Gwen and Mag's chitchat? If only they work as hard as they gossip. Do you really think that I believe that you're responsible for that? They would execute you, girl!"

At least someone didn't believe in this nonsense. Natalie didn't care if Trill truly wanted to support her or was just afraid for her own hide. Everything chimera wanted now were a sedative potion and a week-long good sleep.

***

Catching the brat, was more tiresome then he thought, but everything went well.

"Their leader has been caught, but I was ambushed by the guardians" Cedric didn't expect meeting young girls with wings instead of previous generation, but he can use their shock. Maggots must be killed before they turn into flies.

"That can make the searching of my sister more difficult" said Phobos, noticing that his advisor turned his head to the doors. "Have I mention that you may leave, Cedric?"

His cold voice didn't mean anything good. Cedric's intuition didn't fail him.

"How could you let the rebel get in the castle?! Right into the arsenal! And he managed to destroy it!" Phobos almost yelled, slamming on the armrest with his fist. Even the fact that the rebel was caught, hasn't eased his wrath.

 _"And we started so nicely..."_ Cedric knew that now he will get out of the throne room with his nerves shot. Phobos' mood swinged like a pendulum: he could praise you for a good work but the next second start blaming you for something small and unimportant. The only thing everyone could do is to deal with it. He is a prince, he could easily order to throw you in the Abyss of Shadows. Luckily for Cedric, Phobos quickly lost his interest, not getting the reaction he wanted: begging for forgiveness. Only dry and almost emotionless "Yes, my prince" and "At once, my prince".

"Get out..." Phobos hissed, and lord obeyed quickly, giving a brief glance before closing the door.

 _"He would probably lash out his anger on the next one who will enter. But it's not my problem anymore"_ he also thought about checking wasn't his protegee hurt in the accident and could she continue her work. But he had so much to do: improve the defence, write death notices to the families of dead soldiers, not mentioning the amounts of papers on his table. She will wait.

Cedric didn't expect a knock on the door, when he was looking through the papers in the dim light of the almost burned candle.

"M'lord? It's me, Natalie" he wanted to shoo the unexpected visitor, who dare to knock on his door so late, before recognising her quiet voice. "May I come in?"

_"What does she want?"_

"Come in" he said. The door creaked, but he didn't hear how the chimera walked in. He understood that she came closer only because of the light of the candle she held. "Are you always crawling like this?"

"I have a quiet step, M'lord. Even under the disguise" she answered.

 _"Ah yes, her cat paws"_ Cedric glanced at her legs. Quite useful, if you know how to use it. "So what do you want?"

"Do you have my older reports? I need to know how much bombs and potions were there, to refill the destroyed ones"

Cedric turned his head to her slowly, looking at her with misunderstanding. Chimera lowered her head, thinking that she said something stupid.

"You almost got yourself killed like these soldiers and all you are thinking about is a ruined batch?" he asked. Of course, he didn't know that she got in the arsenal after the explosion. 

"Yes. It was my task and I failed to do it" she answered.

"Forget about it. It wasn't your fault. And about your reports...I burned them down, it was impossible to read them, you need to work on your handwriting more" he was surprised by her loyalty to her work. Such passion he could see only in Raythor's eyes. But because of his ambitions he wasn't popular among others. And his almost blind loyalty to the prince was pretty suspicious. He could aim for the place near him, and Cedric wasn't going to share it. "I have a new task for you. We finally managed to catch the rebel leader. I think a good truth serum will make him talk. Can you make something like that?"

He liked the spark in her eyes, but...

"And we need him alive and sane" ...what if she will give him a poison, willing to kill him? "After we will get all the information we need, you can do with him whatever you want. You can go now."

"M'lord..."

"What?" Cedric looked at her, still standing here. What else does she need?

"Shall I make some invigorating potions?" she glanced over his shoulder. "It will take more then one night to do all of these..."

Cedric didn't manage to find an answer. Does she think that she will manage to make the serum so quickly? On the other hand she was right, he could use a few of potions right now.

"If you have too much free time and you don't know what to do, then make some. But your main task is the truth serum, don't forget it" 

"Of course. Good night, M'lord" when the door closed behind her, Cedric listened for a minute, trying to hear her steps. Chimera didn't lie, she did walked silently. Lord returned to the papers, feeling a strange anxiety. But at least he finally caught the brat and soon will find out where are other rebels. Was it a stroke of luck for him finally?


End file.
